Old Pokemon, New Adventure
by Chibi-Inuyasha1
Summary: Kaitou was your average girl. Starting her journey at 10 years old, and traveling with a bunch of friends. However, whem she catches a special Kecleon, everything changes
1. The Adventure Begins

Jessie walks into prof. oaks lab "anyone here?" she calls. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and she loved fire pokemon. Kaitou ran in the doors. She had long black hair and blue eyes, liking all types of Pokemon, " Professor! I'm here to get my first pokemon!!" she yelled, spotting Jessie, " Oh. Hi!" Jessie looked over at Kaitou "hi!" she yelled. " What pokemon are you going to get?" Kaitou asked. " I personally want Bulbasaur." Another young girl, named Willow, ran in, "Ok ok! I'm here I need my squirtle! Oh. Hi peoples...," she said Jessie smiled "I'm here for a charmander, I love fire pokemon" she said. Kaitou looked at willow" Hi." she said. Jessie waved at willow. Kaitou sighed, " Well, at least we won't be fighting over any Pokemon..." she said. Jessie nodded, agreeing with Kaitou. "Hello. So where is Prof. Oak? I'm dying to get out of here!" Willow said. Prof. Oak entered the room-lab and smiled at the new trainers." Hi girls. Ready for your Pokemon??" he asked. Kaitou nodded, " Definitely!" "Yes, am I!" Jessie yelled.' "Of course" Willow said. The professor turned to Kaitou, ready to begin with her. "Ok the, which pokémon of the three do you want. eum. What was your name?" "My name's Kaitou. I'd like a Bulbasaur please. "Kaitou said. "My name is Willow Perkins and I want Squirtle." Willow said. "Ok then Kaitou, let's see. "The professor pressed a green button and a small table with a hoop around appeared from under the floor. He pressed another button and the hoop opened. "There. You may take the ball with the grass symbol on. "He nodded firmly. Jessie smiled "I'm Jessie, and I'd like a charmander!" she said. "Ok Willow. You can take the Pokéball with the water Symbol on." Prof. Oak said. "Ok. Thank you professor" Willow said. Oak took his coffee cup form his desk and pointed at the last Pokéball with the Fires symbol on" That ones for you Jessie." Kaitou smiled and took the Pokéball. " Thanks professor." she said, releasing the Bulbasaur. " Wow! It's even cooler up close!" Kaitou yelled. Jessie walked over to it and picked it up "thanks!" "Bulbasaur's my be a little stubborn Kaitou as you may figure out. So train it good. Otherwise it could start ignoring you in a battle." The professor cautioned. Jessie released the pokemon. Her eyes lit up as she gazed at the charmander, she loved fire pokemon, and in fact her heart was made of fire. Jessie hugged it. Kaitou nodded, " Alright professor." she said, returning her Bulbasaur. "Be careful with his tail and your welcome Jessie" Oak said. Seeing as everyone else had released their pokemon. Willow released her precious Squirtle. "Char!!!" the charmander cheered happily. He grinned as he saw the squirtle appear. "No need to warn you for anything Willow. They are friendly of nature if you treat them well. "He sipped his coffee. "Squirtle squirt" cried the happy squirtle as Willow embraced him in a big hug. Jessie nodded "thanks, sir" she said returning her charmander. "Now I feel like I'm forgetting something" he looked down in his cup, thinking. "What was it that I.." "Yes, I know. I have spent a lot of time deciding which pokemon I would choose for myself. I know all about water pokemon now." Willow said. Jessie looked up she thinks she knows what he's going to say "poke'dex?" "Yes! "He put down his cup and smiled leaving the room but returning with three Pokédexes. "Oh yeah, Pokédex. "He coughed and gave her one. Jessie grinned, "I know a lot about fire pokemon, in fact," she rolls up her sleeve revealing a burned arm "my mom owns a vulpix!" "Oh yeah, Vulpix. Same as eevee actually. Cute but can give strong attacks if they have to." Prof. Oak said, nodding. Jessie nodded "yes, thanks for the info, but i already knew that!" she smiled "Hmmm, kids these days "He smiled and gave a Poke-dex to Kaitou. "There you go." The professor said. "Thanks" Kaitou said as she received her Pokédex. "You're welcome. "Oak blinked looking at the girls. "Do you have your Pokéballs??" "Yes of course. I came prepared!" Willow said. Jessie looked at the professor, "just the one, my charmander's in... I'll have to stop at a poke'mart, my mom already gave me like 1,000 dollars, I belong to a rich family!" she said. "Umm... I don't think so." Kaitou said. "Good, good Willow. You sure Jessie?? I can give five starters for free." The professor said. Jessie nodded, accepting the Pokéballs "aright then" she said. "That's quite alright Kaitou" he whistles and a Raichu came hopping in the lab with a red bag in his mouth "Ah there you are. "He took 10 Pokéballs out of the bag and gave each 5.  
"Thanks" Jessie and Kaitou said simultaneously.  
"You're welcome." he looked at them again and picks up his Raichu "if you have anymore questions, no need to keep them for yourself. If not, get on the adventure already" he said that last a bit teasing.  
Jessie shook her head "when I DO get some questions, I'll ask the pokemon center, if I'm closer to one of them" she said.  
"Ok then Girls. If you have questions just come to me or.." Oak nodded at Jessie "go to a Pokécenter. "He said, waving bye.  
Kaitou waved back, " Bye!" she yelled, running out of the building, soon followed by Jessie and Willow.  
  
Eh-heh.yeah.. Well, this is my first story here. Please review, and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. 


	2. Kaitou vs Niko! Bulbasaur vs Pidgy!

A young boy came running in the room of Professor Oak's lab,"  
Professor! I told Felenko not to eat everything, but he didn't  
listen!" he said. The professor looked at him.  
" Isn't it about time you started your own journey, Niko?" he asked.  
Niko blinked, " Professor! You said you would teach me how to become a trainer!" he said.  
Oak just looked at the boy, " I have taught you. You haven't realized it, but you are more experienced than the average trainer starting out. Now, go, and learn the ways of the Pokemon trainer." He finished. ' Ah. I can still make a fine speech.' the professor thought  
" Professor, do I have to.?" Niko asked, ' I like working here."  
Prof. Oak mentally sighed, " Yes, you have to.." He said. Sighing in regret, Niko excited the building. The professor watched as he left, " he'll do fine, don't you think?" he asked his Raichu, who nodded in response.  
***  
Kaitou was walking down the road with her two friends.  
" Kaitou, why'd you pick the hardest pokemon to handle?" Jessie asked. ((In case you haven't realized, this IS NOT the Jessie from team rocket))  
" Yeah, why?" Willow added.  
Kaitou looked back at them, " Because, I like Bulbasaur. I like to have my favorite Pokemon. Eventually, I'll get a Charmander and a Squirtle too." She said.' " I want to be the ultimate Pokemon master!"  
" Yeah, you and every other kid out there." Willow said, laughing.  
" Oh, shut up, Ms. Cerulean. " Kaitou said, glaring at Willow.  
" Hey. wait. for. ME!" Niko shouted as he ran towards Kaitou, Jessie, and Willow.  
Kaitou turned around, " Well, if it isn't Niko himself. What're you doing here?" she asked.  
"The Professor told me to start my journey." Niko said. " I started out with Felenko the Growlithe." =niko released his Growlithe.  
" Whoa. a Growlithe. Cool." Jessie said, in a daze at the awesome fire Pokemon.  
Willow grabbed Jessie by her brown hair, " Ignore her. She loves fire Pokemon." she said.  
Niko laughed, " I noticed." he said. Niko turned to Kaitou, " Want to battle? My pidgy against whatever you got?"  
Kaitou nodded, " Let's go," she said, grabbing her Bulbasaur's Pokéball off of her belt. " Let's go, Bulbasaur!" ((Note: I'm taking nickname requests for Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. If you want a nickname for one, send it in your review. Thanks.))  
" Bulb." The Bulbasaur said.  
" Alright, Gringo, I choose you!" Niko yelled, sending out his Pidgy, " You have first move, Kaitou."  
" Aright, it's your funeral, Bulbasaur! Tackle Gringo!" Kaitou yelled. The Bulbasaur charged at Gringo and hit him so hard it was like an 800-pound sumo wrestler or a 300-pound football player against a kid who weighed 50 pounds.  
" Oooh. Good one Kaitou!" Jessie said.  
" Thanks." Kaitou said.  
" Ergh. Take to the sky, Gringo!" Niko yelled. His pidgy flew up above Kaitou's Bulbasaur. " Now, Gust attack!"  
Gringo flapped his wings at a supersonic speed, releasing a small tornado with grains of sand in it. It zoomed towards the Bulbasaur.  
Thinking quickly, Kaitou yelled, " Bulbasaur, grab Gringo with your vines and pull it in the way of the tornado to!"  
The Bulbasaur replied without hesitation, not wanting to take the full onslaught of the powerful wind. Lashing out its vines, it grabbed Gringo and pulled it in the way of the tornado. The Pidgy looked surprised  
" Pridge!!!!" it yelled in fear as the tornado grew closer.  
Niko mentally cringed. He knew what he had to do. " Gringo, return!" he yelled, recalling his pidgy. Immediately, the tornado died down  
Kaitou smiled. Trying to calm herself down didn't work very well, " YES! I BEAT NIKO! YES!" she yelled Her Bulbasaur looked equally happy.  
" Don't let one win go to your head, Kaitou. " willow said, but Kaitou couldn't hear. She was to busy prancing around like sleeping beauty when she found her true love.  
  
Heh heh heh. I think she need to calm down a bit. Anyways, and reviews? 


	3. Kaitou Catches The Purple rat!

Heya! Chibi Inu here! I thank you, Sly, for your kind review. I like Growlithe too! Anyways, you don't need to worry, I know what Arcanine is. It might not be in for a while, but I'm going to let you figure it out for yourself! Alrighty then! On with the story! Oh! And Bulbasaur's name is going to be Razor! Heh heh heh.  
  
Kaitou, after a while ((Heh. like 3 hours!)) eventually calmed down  
about her first win on her journey.  
  
" Yeesh. wonder what she's going to be like when she catches her first  
Pokemon." Willow said.  
  
" Yeah. Hope Kaitou's not to crazy." Jessie added.  
  
"Or she might scare me a lot," Niko finished.  
  
" Scare YOU a lot? What about me!' Jessie yelled. Kaitou turned to  
look at them.  
  
" What are you babbling about NOW!?" She asked.  
  
" Umm. Kaitou, don't go crazy." Niko said.  
  
" What? Crazy?" Kaitou said in confusion.  
  
"What he means is, when you catch your first Pokemon, don't  
prance around like a princess for 3 hours. No one else does." Willow  
explained.  
  
" Really? I heard Ash Ketchum did." Kaitou said, " Then again,  
that was 3 years ago."  
  
Jessie sniggered, " Yeah. Ash as a Princess. Hahahahaha!!!" she  
said.  
  
Niko sighed," You girls are.idiots," he said, receiving glares  
from Jessie, Willow, and Kaitou. Death glares at that. Thank goodness  
glares can't kill.  
  
Suddenly, a small purple pokemon appeared. " Rattatat!" It said!  
((Yes, its spelled Rattata but it's not the sound it makes)). Kaitou  
pulled out her Pokédex. Rattata, The mouse pokemon. If you see this  
pokemon around, it's very likely there are at least 40 more in that  
area.  
  
"Hmm. interesting. " Kaitou said, " Razor, I choose you!"  
Releasing her Bulbasaur, she yelled, " Tackle it!"  
  
"Bulba!" Razor yelled, charging at the small purple rat. Rattata  
didn't have time to dodge, and was hit full force, sending it  
sprawling.  
  
" Alright! Direct hit!" Kaitou said, " Now, tackle it again!"  
" Bulba." Razor said. It shoke its head.  
" Huh? Why not?" Kaitou said, " Is it something I did?"  
  
" Bulbasaur. Saur." Razor said, shaking it's head again.  
  
" Kaitou, remember when the professor said Bulbasaur's can be a little stubborn.?" Jessie said.  
  
" Crap. Why me? " Kaitou said, " Razor, use tackle, por favor!" ((That's Spanish for please, in case you didn't know.))  
"Bulbasaur!" Razor said, shaking its head.  
  
" GOD YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Kaitou screamed, " JUST USE AN ATTACK,  
WILL YOU!?"  
  
Razor looked at her, " . Saur." it said, nodding. Turning  
towards the Rattata, it used leech seed. Plant seeds bursted out of  
Razor's bulb on his back. Vines speeded out from that right before it  
engulfed the Rattata. Slowly zapping the energy of its body.  
  
" Alright!" Kaitou shouted, " Get ready to be captured,  
Rattata!" Throwing a pokeball at the small rat, it disinigrated into  
it in a flash of red light. It shook, about three times, the red light  
on the button shining, before it stopped.  
  
" Yaay! I caught a Rattata!" Kaitou shouted, grabbing Razor and  
throwing it in the air.  
  
" Bulba! Bulba! Bulb!" Razor shouted happily.  
  
" Kaitou, WHAT did we just talk about.?" Willow said, sounding a  
bit angry.  
  
" Heh. sorry." Kaitou said, putting Razor back down on the  
ground. She looked at the Pokeball in her hand. ' Welcome to the team,  
Fang.' she thought  
  
Heh. Anyways what should Jessie get in the next chapter?  
Remember: she loves Fire pokemon. Any fire pokemon, from any of the 3  
leagues, Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn is fine. 


	4. Vulpix, the Many Tailed Pokemon

Heya! Chibi Inu here! It's time for chapter four of my story! (Gee,  
I'm impressed with myself! The farthest I've gotten is barely even two  
chapters! ))  
  
Kaitou, Jessie, Willow, and Niko breathed a sigh of relief as they saw  
Viridian City.  
  
" It's about time!" Jessie yelled.  
  
" I'll say." Willow said, " We've been walking for 5 hours straight, no breaks except for one, and my feet are killing me!  
  
" Stop complaining!' Niko yelled, " Let's just go to the Pokemon Center!"  
  
" Yeah, then we can rest." Kaitou chipped in. Everybody perked up at that.  
  
" I call the big couch!!" Jessie yelled, charging towards the Center.  
  
" WHAT!? NO FAIR!" the other three yelled. They ran after her, and almost into her as she stopped suddenly.  
  
" What's the big idea, Jessie!? Trying to make all of us break every bone in out body!?" Niko yelled.  
  
" It.it's an. Arcanine!" Jessie yelled, staring wide-eyed at the massive-dog Pokemon.  
  
"Arcanine.?" Kaitou repeated, pulling out her Pokedex.  
  
Arcanine. The Legendary Pokemon. This Pokemon's beauty is legendary in China. It is said to run gracefully and lightly, as if it were flying. This Pokemon is also a Fire Type.  
  
" Well, I see why Jessie likes him so much." Willow said, who had also looked up the information.  
  
" Oh! I wanna catch it!" Jessie yelled. "Go, Flame! Scratch attack, now!"  
  
" CHAR!" Flame yelled, charging at the large canine, even though it was probably a lot stronger than him.  
  
" Umbreon, faint attack!" a new voice yelled. A black blur ran in front of Flame.  
  
" Char.?" Flame said in confusion, before it fainted.  
  
" Cool! Another Pokemon for the Pokedex!" Kaitou said.  
  
Umbreon. The Dark Pokemon. The rings that cover this Pokemon's body glow when the moon comes out.  
  
The Umbreon appeared next to the Arcanine, "Breon!" it said. A brown haired kid in a cape stepped out from behind his Arcanine.  
  
" Look, I don't care if you like Arcanine's or not, but please, get your own." he said.  
  
" What.? You mean. he's yours?" Jessie asked, sulking a bit.  
  
" Yes, it's mine! And as the Gym Leader of this town, I, Gary Oak, say that you can not have my Arcanine!" Gary said.  
  
Kaitou looked up, " Well, if you're the gym leader, I challenge you to a battle for whatever badge you'll give me!" she yelled.  
  
" Look, sorry, kid, but you need to get the other seven badges before challenging me. I'm supposed to be the last Gym Leader you fight, not the first one. Don't know how that worked out, however." Gary said, shrugging.  
  
" Come on, that's not fair!" Kaitou said, "Fang and Razor could beat you!"  
  
" Look, I'm sure they can one day, but leave and come back, AFTER you get 7 other badges! It won't be fun for either of us! Now, I suggest that you go to the Pokemon Center now and heal your Pokemon." Gary said.  
  
" Fine. come on, guys." Kaitou said, walking towards the center.  
  
" Hello. I'm Nurse Joy. Would you like me to heal your Pokemon for you?" the Nurse asked. Kaitou simply nodded and handed the Nurse her pokeballs, " All right then. I'll be back in a few minutes. Chansey, please take care of this girl's friends Pokemon."  
  
" Chansey, Chans!" The small pink Pokemon said, walking over to Niko, Jessie, and Willow.  
  
The Nurse came back soon, and handed Kaitou the pokeballs containing her Rattata and Bulbasaur. " You're Pokemon are in good fighting shape," she said, Chansey, did you take care of the other Pokemon?"  
  
" Chansey!" Chansey said, nodding and waving its arms in the air.  
  
" Good. Well, you children should go and catch more Pokemon, and then go to Pewter City and challenge Brock," Nurse Joy said, smiling.  
  
" What? You mean there's a Gym Nearby?!?" Kaitou asked.  
  
" Why, yes, but you have to get through Viridian forest to get there. I'd consider raising you're Pokemon's strength and catching some more, trainers often hang out in there, so it may be tough." The Nurse warned, " Well, have fun."  
  
" Oh, we will," Kaitou said, walking out the doors and thanking the Nurse. Almost instantly, Kaitou saw a small, red Pokemon. She took out her Pokedex to identify it  
  
Vulpix. The Many Tailed Pokemon. This Pokemon starts out with only one tail at birth. As they get older, the tail splits. This Pokemon uses attacks such as Ember and Flamethrower.  
  
" Jessie, look, it's a Vulpix." Kaitou said, pointing at the Vulpix.  
  
" Wow! I'm gonna catch it!" Jessie yelled, " Flame, I choose you! Scratch it!"  
  
In a flash of red light, Jessie's Charmander appeared, " Char!" he yelled, charging at the other Fire Pokemon. It slashed her across the back. The Vulpix looked startled and released a small blaze of fire at Flame, even though it missed him.  
  
" All right, Flame, another Scratch! Weaken it, but don't knock it out!" Jessie yelled. Her Charmander did as it was told and scratched the Vulpix lightly, " Pokeball, go!' Jessie yelled, tossing the red and white ball at the Vulpix, instantly capturing it.  
  
" Cool! You got a new Vulpix!" Niko yelled.  
  
" Yep." Jessie said. She smiled at the Pokeball in her hand after recalling her Charmander.  
  
Well, that's it for this Chapter. I can't think of what Vulpix should be named. ;_; Help me here, please! 


	5. A Hoenn Pokemon in Kanto

Heya! It 'tis I, Chibi Inu, yet again, with the. fifth, I believe it is.Yes. The fifth chapter of my first-ever story here! Well, shall I continue? Yes? O.K.!  
  
By the way, I don't own Pokemon. Some guy in Japan does, though.  
  
Kaitou glanced at a nearby sign that red, ' To the Pokemon League'.  
  
' Mount Silver, eh? Wonder if I can get in.' Kaitou thought. She started walking along the trail.  
  
" Hold it, young lady. May I see your pass?" One of the guards said.  
  
" Pass.? You mean that I need a pass to get in.?" Kaitou said.  
  
" Yes, and you must also have at least 8 badges." The other guard said, " So I suggest turning around right now and going to collect those badges."  
  
" Oh. well.. O.K., then." Kaitou said, turning around. Sighing, she went back the way she came.  
  
" So..find out anything interesting.?" Willow asked her friend.  
  
" Yeah. you need a pass, and 8 badges to get through. Probably have to beat the Elite Four, also." Kaitou said.  
  
" So much for getting new Pokemon." Niko said.  
  
" Speak for yourself! I got a Vulpix! A Vulpix! I named her Em. think that suits her.?" Jessie said.  
  
" It's fine," Kaitou said, " Well, might as well head to Viridian Forest and pick up any Pokemon we meet along the way."  
  
" Good idea," Niko said, Nurse Joy's advice ringing in his ears.  
*******  
" Well, here's the trail." Kaitou said, noting the sign that read ' Viridian Forest, straight ahead'. She ran ahead. While running, Kaitou spotted a green tail stoking out from some bushes. She looked close and saw that it was a Pokemon. Taking out her Pokédex, Kaitou examined the Pokemon  
  
Kecleon. The Color Swap Pokemon. This Pokemon can change its color to blend into its surroundings. Thus, this Pokemon can become practically invisible. This Pokemon is very common in the Hoenn region.  
  
" Whoa." Kaitou said. She never knew that Pokemon that lived in Hoenn could travel all the way here, " Alright then, Fang! Let's get 'em!"  
  
" Tat!" Fang said. He charged at the Kecleon and tackled it.  
  
" Kece.?" The Kecleon said in confusion. It shook its head and scratched Fang across the face. Fang growled and countered, using his Quick attack. In a flash, he disappeared, then reappeared and hit the Kecleon.  
  
" Ratta!" Fang said angrily. It glared at the Kecleon angrily.  
  
" Good work, Fang! Now." Kaitou said, pulling one of her empty Pokéballs from her belt, " I've got a brand new Pokemon!" she said, hurling the pokeball at it.  
  
It shook.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
Then it stopped. The red light turned off, and the Pokeball flew into Kaitou's hands.  
  
" Cool!" she said.  
  
" You done yet.?" Niko said, his arms crossed over his chest, " By the way, while you were preoccupied with that Kecleon, Willow caught a Weedle, which she named Stinger, and I got a Meowth, named Payday. By the way, what's that thing, and what's it's nickname?"  
  
" It's a Kecleon, and it's name is. Invisi," Kaitou said, hesitating on the nickname section.  
  
" O.K., then. If you don't mind, we'd like to move on to Viridian Forest now." Niko said.  
  
"Then, let's go," Niko said. He and Kaitou went and joined their friends.  
  
Yaay! I finished the fifth chapter! Yippee-de-do-da, Yippee-de- day! I'm having such a wonderful day! Minus that I had school. but that's O.K.! It's Friday! Meaning I have the weekend! 


	6. The Rarest Kecleon

It's me again! . I'm trying to configure how long this story is going to be. Kaitou's probably going to battle Brock in the next chapter. Ahh. It's hopeless. We're just going to have to wait and find out! Well, anyways, on with the Chapter! By the way, I have two more stories. They are: Scar: The Pokemon Legend and The Journey Begins: The Truth Behind Steven. Now, on with this chapter!  
  
Kaitou and her friends stood at the entrance of Viridian Forest.  
  
" It says that you can get lost easily within the maze of trees." Willow said.  
  
" Well, to save you guys from my wrath, Invisi! Find a path!" Kaitou yelled, releasing her newest Pokemon. The Kecleon nodded and charged off into the depths of Viridian Forest.  
  
" Ummm. You DO know you just rhymed. right, Kaitou?" Niko said.  
  
" Huh.?" Kaitou responded.  
  
" Kecle!!!!!!" shouted Invisi in fear. It came running back and hid behind Kaitou.  
  
" Where'd that odd Pokemon get off to? " A girls voice said.  
  
" Who's that.?" Willow said in a semi-worried voice.  
  
" Hey, remember that Nurse Joy said that some trainers hang out in this forest.? She may be one of them." Jessie said.  
  
The girl came around the bend. Seeing Invisi, she brightened up and grabbed a Pokeball of her belt, " Alright! You're mine!" she yelled, throwing the ball at Invisi.  
  
". Is she blind.?" Niko said, " I mean, Invisi's standing right behind Kaitou."  
  
" Yeah. she has to know that he's already been captured." Willow added.  
  
" Leave Kaitou's Pokemon alone!" Jessie yelled, releasing her new Vulpix.  
  
" Vul!' Em said, growling. She released an ember attack at the pokeball, disengaging it by turning it to ash.  
  
" Wha.? NO! I saw that Pokemon first!" the girl yelled, " Nidoran, I choose you!" The small male Nidoran growled.  
  
" Nrido!" he said angrily.  
  
" Em! Use your quick attack!" Jessie yelled. Her Vulpix disappeared, and in a flash, hit the Nidoran on his side and reappeared next to Jessie." I'm sorry, but that Kecleon belongs to my friend, Kaitou. You can't capture it. Right, Invisi?"  
  
Invisi nodded, " Kece!" he said, jumping on top of Kaitou's head.  
  
" Wha.? Invisi! Get off of my head! It's not a chair!" Kaitou said.  
  
" Oh.. Well, then, Kaitou, I want to challenge that ' Kecleon' thing to see how good it is! I challenge you to a one-on-one match! My other Nidoran against your Kecleon!" the girl said, " By the way, my name's Alexandria, but call me Alex. I hate my full name."  
  
Kaitou smiled, " I accept. You ready, Invisi?" she said. Her Kecleon nodded and obtained a fighting stance.  
  
" Alrighty, then, I will use my Nidoran." Alex said, releasing her female Nidoran, " You have first move."  
  
" Oh. confident are we? Well, it's your funeral. Invisi! Use your Lick attack! Try to paralyze it!" Kaitou yelled.  
  
" Kecle!" Invisi said. Running over to the Nidoran, it stuck out it's tongue and gave it a sickening lick on top of her head.  
  
" Nido!!" the Nidoran said. She shook with disgust. In order not to go down without a fight, she charged at Invisi and used it's poison sting attack.  
  
" Kecle.? " Invisi said as it was struck. All of a sudden, a poisonous barb erupted from it's forehead and on the tip of it's long curly tail.  
  
" What.?" Kaitou said in confusion. She took out her Pokédex.  
  
When Kecleon is struck by an attack, it automatically becomes the same type as the type of attack. Very rarely, a Kecleon will grow features of that attack. You might have a one in a million chance of finding one like that. The Pokédex said.  
  
" Whoa. I'm really that lucky?" Kaitou said, startled at the information, " Alright then, Invisi, try using your own poison sting!" ' I hope this works.' Kaitou thought.  
  
" Kece!!!!!!" Invisi said. He charged at the Nidoran and jabbed it with both of his new stingers. Soon, the Nidoran fainted into a heap of purple fur.  
  
" Cool! You go Invisi!" Kaitou yelled., " Alrighty then! Now to get out of this forest!" Invisi, lead the way!"  
  
" Kece!" Invisi said. He moved his arms as if telling them, ' It's this way.' The entire group followed, moving further into the dense Viridian Forest.  
  
End chapter again! Yaay! ^^ I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I finish another chapter for my other two stories. ^^ Till next time, Ja ne! 


	7. Willow Vs Harmony: Prepare for Trouble

Hello! I'm back with the seventh chapter of Old Pokemon, New Adventures! O.K.! I know that they aren't all new pokemon, but if they were just the originals it would get boring after a while! Anyways, sorry I'm not updating as frequently. I have school and I discovered Neopets is VERY addicting. Eer. Oh yeah! Current Pokemon listings to show who has which Pokemon!  
  
Kaitou: A Bulbasaur (Razor), Rattata (Fang), and a Kecleon (Invisi)  
  
Jessie: A Charmander (Flame), and a Vulpix (Em)  
  
Willow: A Squirtle (Hydro), and Weedle (Stinger)  
  
Niko: A Growlithe (Felenko), a Pidgy (Gringo), and a Meowth (PayDay)  
  
Now, on with da chappie!  
  
" Yeeargh! How hard can it be to find your way out of a stupid forest?!" Kaitou yelled as she stormed angrily through paths of Viridian Forest.  
  
" I don't know, but yelling in my ear won't help!" Niko responded as he rubbed his ear in anguish.  
  
" Niko, by now you should know to stay away when Kaitou's agitated!" Willow hollered back at Niko.  
  
" Oh, shut up. I don't need any crap from you." Niko muttered glumly as he strided past Willow.  
  
" What was that NEKO?" Willow hissed.  
  
" I am NOT a cat!" Niko responded angrily, " So, please don't change my name around!"  
  
" So. what's your last name?" Jessie asked. She grinned wickedly inside her mind.  
  
" Um. None of your business." Niko responded quickly, hoping to avoid the subject.  
  
" So. your last name's Neko?"  
  
" . Maybe ." Niko said. He then decided that the dirt on the ground was VERY interesting as he stared at it.  
  
" . That was awkward." Kaitou said, scratching her head, " Can we take a break now?"  
  
Invisi turned to look at his master, " Kece?" he said, before running back to Kaitou and grabbing an apple out of her bag. He munched on it joyfully.  
  
". I guess since the guide has stopped, it's time to eat!" Jessie said. She released her Vulpix and Charmander, as well as pulled out some Pokemon food from her own bag.  
  
" Hmm. Yeah. I think our Pokemon need to get something to eat." Kaitou said. She, as well as everybody else there, released their Pokemon.  
  
" Heh heh heh." A voice said. The four trainers jerked their heads in its direction.  
  
" Wh-Who's there?" Jessie stammered. The figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
" Just a trainer passing by. Is anyone up for a battle? " It was a girl. Her eyes were large and blue and she had shoulder length and a turquoise colored hair.  
  
" And.. You are.?" Niko asked.  
  
" Harmony."  
  
Willow, being herself, didn't want to be rude. She stood up," Hello. I am Willow, and these are my friends," Willow said, " Will you like to battle with me?"  
  
" Sure!" Harmony yelled. She grabbed a pokeball off of her belt, " How's one Pokemon each sound?"  
  
" Seems fair." Willow said, " I'll use my Squirtle. And you?"  
  
" My Nidoran!" Harmony said. She threw the Pokeball she had grabbed, releasing a female Nidoran.  
  
" Alright! Let's go, Hydro!" Willow shouted. Her Squirtle appeared in a flash of light.  
  
" Squirtle!" Hydro said. He faced the Nidoran.  
  
" Alright! Hydro, use your Water Gun attack, now!" Willow said.  
  
" Squirt!" Hydro responded, nodding. He puffed out a long, strong stream of water towards the Nidoran.  
  
" What?! Err. Nidoran! Use Horn Attack!" Harmony commanded. Her Nidoran nodded and charged towards Hydro, piercing his shell slightly, which cause Hydro to fly backwards into a tree.  
  
" Squir.tle." Hydro said as he slowly stood up. He growled slightly at the Nidoran and prepared to attack again.  
  
" Alright! Use Tackle-" Willow was interrupted.  
  
" Prepare for trouble!"  
  
" Because we're going to take your Pokemon on the double!"  
  
Oh. Wonder who that could be.? If you don't know, you aren't as big of a Pokemon fan as you thought you we're, and to find out, you need to either watch the show or tune into the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	8. Too Easy

Hello! It's me again! I'm trying to update quicker, so here I am! Now, time to start!  
  
Chapter 8: The Humiliating Defeat of Team Rocket: We MUST get that Kecleon!  
  
Kaitou and her friends stared as the two people jumped out of the trees.  
  
They wore black uniforms with the letter ' R ' in red.  
  
One of them, a girl, had long, flowing turquoise hair and large, emerald eyes.  
  
She would be the last person you'd suspect for taking your Pokemon.  
  
The other, a male, was exactly the opposite.  
  
His eyes were an icy blue, while his hair, short and spiky, was black.  
  
" Who.. Who the heck are you two?!" Kaitou asked.  
  
Harmony looked angry. " Who do you think you are, interrupting my match like this and threatening to steal our Pokemon!?" She yelled.  
  
" Glad you asked!" The girl said. She looked at her partner.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
The boy looked at her." Huh. I don't care.  
  
A small, subtle smirk formed on the girl's face. " Hee hee hee. I'm Kasha"  
  
The boy looked at the small group of children. " I would be Max."  
  
Together, the two thieves grabbed a Pokeball of their belts. " And we are members of. TEAM ROCKET!! "  
  
" More like a Team Moron!"  
  
" WHAT!?"  
  
Kaitou fell over laughing at her comment.  
  
Niko blinked. " You know, that name does have a ring to it."  
  
Kasha 'hmph'ed and folded her arms over her chest. " Well, anyways, we are going to take your Pokemon now!"  
  
' How STUPID can you get?' Jessie thought. ' You don't WARN people when you're going to steal!' " Hah! YOU think we are GOING to let you steal out Pokemon??! As IF!"  
  
" That's why were going to beat your Pokemon and take them when they're weakened! Go, Meowth!"  
  
Max threw the ball he had grabbed earlier. A small cat appeared.  
  
The cat had a gold coin on its forehead. Its tail was curled at the end, making him seem more ' Siamese ' like.  
  
" Meowth!" Max's Meowth purred.  
  
" Right! Now, use your scratch attack!"  
  
Kaitou immediately took action.  
  
" Invisi! Use your lick attack to block!"  
  
" Kece!!"  
  
Invisi's long tong shot out of his mouth.  
  
" NO! Meowth, STOP THE ATTACK!!" Max commanded.  
  
But it was to late. All the command did was make the Meowth wheel around to have a direct hit in the head.  
  
Kasha scowled at her partner.  
  
" Hah! Weakling! I'll show you how to battle!"  
  
Kasha threw her own pokeball. In a flash of light, her Pokemon appeared.  
  
" MA.chop!"  
  
Kasha's Machop seemed to be extremely energetic when it came out of its Pokeball.  
  
But.look's can be deceiving.  
  
" Chop."  
  
Kasha's Machop fell over, asleep.  
  
" Wha.?"  
  
" Heh heh heh. We won that TOO easily."  
  
Niko chuckled.  
  
" WE!? I'M the one who WON that, you know!"  
  
" SO!?"  
  
Thus, the argument began.  
  
" They're at it again." Jessie sighed.  
  
" I think it's sweet!" Willow said.  
  
' SWEET!?' " Eh?"  
  
" They sound like my parents!"  
  
Jessie just stared at Willow in confusion.  
  
Taking the time advantage, the two Team Rocket members slinked away quietly.  
  
" Looks like we underestimated them this time. Next time they won't be so lucky!" Max hissed.  
  
Kasha nodded in agreement.  
  
***  
  
thus, this chapter is finished! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	9. Ronin

I'm back again. Kupo! As you can probably tell, I'm trying to update rather quickly. Well, I'm in a pretty good mood today because I got a LOT of candy on Halloween. Guess being the last trick-or-treater really comes in handy when there's tons of candy left. Kupo. Eh. This year was my last year of trick-or-treating anyways, so I'm pretty upset about that...Oh well. Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
Sly: Glad you liked that chapter! I had fun writing it! I don't have anything against Team Rocket, but they're the bad guys, so they have to be the bad guys in here too..... But, who knows? Maybe sometime the group will meet up with a GOOD (but still relatively idiotic) Team Rocket member.  
  
Chapter 9: Are We FINALLY Out?  
  
After an increasingly intense argument, Kaitou, Willow, and the others decided to press on through the dense forest.  
  
" Are we almost there, Invisi?" asked a rather tired Kaitou, whom had begun to slink along slower and slower.  
  
Invisi nodded. " Kece Kecleon."  
  
" I take that as a yes!"  
  
In fact, it DID mean yes. Then again, it might just of meant. 'We'll be there in 5 minutes'.  
  
Either way, no one could stop what was coming up.  
  
" YAAY!! FOOD RELAXATION!! A GYM!!"  
  
Yes, Kaitou was running around like her usual egomaniac self.  
  
Needless to say, Kaitou, not paying attention to were she was running, ran straight into a tree.  
  
By now, every one in the group had rather large sweat drops on his or her head.  
  
" Invisi, NEVER tell Kaitou something again..."  
  
Invisi nodded in agreement at Jessie's suggestion, and proceeded to either pick Kaitou up OR drag her across the ground due to her being unconscious and having a large bump on her head.  
  
Invisi shook his head, deciding to go with the second choice.  
  
" Kece Kecleon..."  
  
***  
  
Not to far away, a pair of eyes watched the Kecleon pull Kaitou.  
  
" * cackle * Look like I've found myself yet another victim."  
  
And with that quick phrase, a black, red, and blue blur started hopping from tree to tree towards what he called 'Victim'.  
  
***  
  
Kaitou woke up slowly, her back aching severely.  
  
" Hunh...? Invisi?"  
  
Kaitou blinked as she noticed the small creature dragging her across the ground.  
  
" Kecleon?"  
  
" Huh? Oh...I'm fine, if you don't include the growing pain in my back."  
  
Invisi looked down sheepishly and stopped.  
  
" Kece Leon..." he apologized.  
  
" It's O.K...Umm, Willow? Are we almost there?"  
  
Willow nodded slightly and pointed ahead. " I can see the exit over there."  
  
Kaitou tried to act crazy again, but her back made her efforts futile.  
  
" Heh heh heh...don't bother getting up, for you all will die in these woods!"  
  
A boy jumped out of nowhere. He had jet-black hair, outlined with fine bits of silver.  
  
" Umm. May I ask who you are?" Willow asked slowly.  
  
" My name is Ronin...And I came here to challenge each one of you to a Pokemon battle!"  
  
Ronin held up a red and blue Pokeball.  
  
" Do you accept my challenge?"  
  
Jessie looked at Ronin hesitantly.  
  
" What's the catch...?"  
  
" If you lose, you must stay and live here with me FOREVER!"  
  
' Ah, so he's lonely in these woods...Well, let's see how good this guy actually is!' " WE ACCEPT!"  
  
And with that, Jessie grabbed her Charmander's pokeball off her waistband.  
  
***  
  
Okies. That chapter is complete! Kupo! Man...I realize that these chapters look longer than they actually are ((word wise)). Kupo. Oh well. 'Till next time, Ja ne! Kupo!  
  
A/N: Kupo is used by Moogles on Final Fantasy Games and Kingdom Hearts 


	10. MUST Read, Sly and Any New Reviewers

Author's Note  
  
Yes, I hate these too, but there is something I MUST say...  
  
My main Neopets account was frozen (Hunter11539). I am in a pretty down mood, so I might not update for a while.  
  
I hope you all understand, and, thank you... Thank you all for being my loyal reviewers. I promise that as soon as I sort things out, I'll come right back with an updating frenzy.  
  
Thank you again, and, please, bear with me  
  
Chibi Inu 


	11. I'm Very Sorry

I'm terribly sorry for not updating. Life has been very menacing. My Neopets Account(s) and email have been hacked. But I WILL update.  
  
I will update my stories (on my new account ChakaTheMoogle), one by one, starting with Scar: The Pokemon Legend. Which will be renamed as Scar: Koden Tame Pokémon Senran (roughly translated into Scar: Legend to Pokémon Wars).  
  
After that, I will update Time Travel Battousai Style, and so on. Be patient, please. ^^ 


End file.
